Frühstück
by mykonosparadise
Summary: little!Germany makes breakfast for Prussia before he goes to a war. He makes a mess in the kitchen but Prussia loves his  burnt  breakfast - de-anon from the hetalia kink


**Character(s):** Prussia, little!Germany

**Full request:** _Bitty!Germany wakes up one day to make Prussia breakfast before he's off to battle against France & Napoleon.__  
__Cute fluff of him trying really hard to make him a good breakfast, but as a kid he naturally burns/spills/makes a mess of the kitchen all while thinking of how proud Prussia's going to be of him._

_Of course Prussia loves his (burnt) breakfast xD_

**_Bonus:_**_ The Maids screeching about the mess in the kitchen afterwords_

**- Frühstück** -

Truth to be told, the eggs did look a little bit burnt.

At least he didn't mess up with the bread. The warm bannock smelled good every time he walked past it. The cook did help him with that one, instructed him during the preparations, it could not be denied, yet he made everything himself.

He felt proud.

Not because of cooking, it was the last thing he was interested in now, but because of the effort he made to surprise his brother. Prussia was going to war. Today. In only few hours probably. It was the least he could do for him.

Pleased and satisfied, he picked up the eggs and bacon in one hand, an empty glass in the other and hooped over to the dinning room which was adjoined by the spacious kitchen.

The meeting ought to have finished by now. His brother should be here any minute.

He hurried to the kitchen again, bringing bread and water, his heart thumping in childish excitement. Truthfully, the difference between his breakfast and the palace cooks' was comparable to that which exists between a honey baked pheasant and groats, but he was sure his brother will applaud even his clumsy efforts to make him breakfast. He couldn't let him go to a battlefield hungry.

The blond heard someone ascend the stairs and glanced at the door just in time to see Prussia standing there in his uniform.

"Brother." He greeted with a smile that only Prussia's trained eye could see and the older one smiled back before scanning the covered table.

"What is this?" He nicked at the served food in wonder.

"I made you breakfast." A real smile now blossomed on Germany's lips.

"I've already eaten." Prussia gruffly informed.

"Oh…" The blond answered eloquently and all his enthusiasm dwindled to insignificance.

There was a short silence.

Disappointment radiated from the younger one, filling the room to the brim, and the platinum-blond examined him afresh as he tried to understand why.

It suddenly dawned on him.

"But I can eat more." He added courteously. He shrugged off his coat and threw it carelessly on to a chair, startling Germany.

"Sorry." He added quickly, reminding himself that the blond was still young and not used to the roughness and physical force.

Though as he sat down and poured himself a glass of water his brother suddenly gloated.

"The eggs look a bit overcooked." Prussia meticulously noted as he filled his plate and blue eyes stared at him with a mix of shame and defeat. He almost slapped himself on the forehead. "But the bread smells awesome." He went on, trying to gather the split milk.

"Thank you, brother." The blond responded demurely and his lips curved up immediately which was to Prussia the loveliest smile he could have ever imagined.

"Come. Sit with me." He pointed at the chair next to him, "Let's have breakfast together."

Germany listened to him. They fell into a snug silence as they ate and both cherished each second.

It ended sooner than the younger one expected and his emotions bordered on disappointment again as he watched Prussia putting his coat on.

"I wish I could come with you." He said almost in a whisper, though his brother heard it clearly and turned to look at him.

"Should I kidnap you?" He asked with a devilish smirk, but the reality struck him painfully and the smirk melted into a smile, "You're still a child."

Germany tore his gaze away from the table and looked up at him, pride hurt.

"I'm _not_ a child!"

Prussia merely chuckled in return and ruffled the blond locks. Germany tried to duck and evade the familiar gesture but alas. The sulking pout did not even vanish from his face entirely when the older nation started gathering his other belongings and the blond's emotions veered suddenly, angry silence shifted to panic. His fear became overwhelming, uncontrollable.

This was it. He was really going.

Prussia was leaving him alone.

Unaware, and ignorant of what caused the sudden change, the platinum-blond found himself hands full of the little blond. Germany turned red fast, fingers holding firmly onto the coarse fabric of his coat, cheeks already suffused with a rosy glow as he hid his face. He wanted to throw himself at his neck and stop him, tell him not to go.

Prussia's heart twisted at the sight.

Before this determined little nation appeared on his side, he thought loneliness has its good sides. Now he realized it did not.

Not a single one.

"Hey…" He began affectionately, resting his hand on Germany's back, "You don't have to fear. I could beat that perverted wine-lover even with a hand tied behind my back." He laughed quietly. But the otiose words were a poor encouragement for the blond. If anything, his grip only tightened in a fruitless attempt to keep him there. The older one squatted and Germany was forced to give in.

"Hey, Lud…" Large, gloved hands that came to rest on his shoulders made him sink a bit, "I will write you letters. Every day. I promise." The speaker grinned at him and he wished he could punch him, just this time, but his traitorous body rebelled and threw itself at Prussia's neck, hugging him properly now that they were at the same level. The older one gave a chuckle again as he stroke the blond's back a few times and gave him a confident pat.

He slid out of Prussia's arms cautiously and gave a nod before the other pressed a kiss to his forehead and then disappeared.

He didn't leave him alone though.

"Dear _heavens_! Who is responsible for this!" Someone cried from the kitchen behind him and blue eyes widened in horror as he remembered what a mess he left behind. With a pang of guilt, he advanced towards the door on tiptoes and another angry outburst reached him just before he closed it.

He's never making breakfast again.

**- The End -**


End file.
